


Boxcar C and the Goat Trail Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [14]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: BDSM elements, Fan Art, M/M, Poor Daryl, noncon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Boxcar C and the Goat Trail, by: thelongcon (rainer76).</p><p>1: Bound. Daryl all bound and pitiful.<br/>2: Gareth / Daryl. Gareth groping Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelongcon (rainer76)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainer76/gifts).



> WARNING: PIC CONTAINS SUGGESTED BONDAGE AND TORTURE ISH ELEMENTS! BASED OFF OF A MALE / MALE FANFIC!
> 
> Gift art for a Walking Dead fanfic I have been reading on Archive of Our Own: Boxcar C and the Goat Trail, by: thelongcon (rainer76). It is a very brutal fic, but alas one that I am sinfully enjoying. The pic itself doesn't exactly SHOW anything besides a bound up Daryl...angled to where nothing shows but it leaves plenty open to what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth / Daryl. Not EXACTLY how Daryl is all tied up and being taken advantage of in the fic, but I hope it's good enough. ;D


End file.
